


All Wrapped Up with So Many Places To Go

by YellowWallpaper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Bottom Samandriel, Challenge fic, Cock Rings, Deep Throating, Dom Sam Winchester, Edging, Hitachi - Freeform, Human Castiel, M/M, Money Shot, Mummification, Pornstars, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub Castiel, Switch Castiel, Switch Sam Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Vibrator, director crowley, mentions of - Freeform, mentions of a kink scene gone bad, mentions of latex, mentions of vacbeds, pornos, ruined orgasm, sam wants to put a bow on cas, sex worker!Castiel, sex worker!Sam, sort of, spnrareshipcc, yoga used in a sexual setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWallpaper/pseuds/YellowWallpaper
Summary: Sam Winchester and Castiel are a couple of porn stars that decide to film their first foray into mummification.
Written for the SPN Rare Ship Creations Challenge.  My prompt was Sastiel and mummification.





	

_Crowley - Hello darlings you are of course listening to The King’s Cast and I'm your host Crowley.  On today's show we have two up and coming names in the industry: Sam Winchester and Castiel.  Hello boys._

_Castiel and Sam together - Hi. Hello, thanks for having us._

_Crowley - So for those listeners out there who may not have heard your names before, tell us a little bit about yourselves, a little introduction._

_Castiel - I'm Castiel, or Cas.  I, uhh, sorry *laughs* I've never been on a podcast before._

_Crowley - Well we were all virgins at one time, just relax, I'll go easy on you._

_Castiel - *laughs harder* Well thank you for that!  Um, yeah I’m Castiel and I guess you could say I’m just having a lot of fun fucking on camera…_

_Sam – *laughs* Straight to the point as ever.  Uh, I’m Sam.  Sam Winchester, Cas and I started doing porn about 2 years ago?_

_Castiel - 2?_

_Sam - Yeah, 2.  Not counting your experience that is._

_Castiel - I started by dancing at a few clubs.  Then heard about cam shows and thought that looked cool.  Then I told Sam about it and we started working together._

_Crowley - And then it just kind of snowballed from there._

_Castiel - Yeah it did._

_Crowley - And Sam how did you get started?_

_Sam - Just being an average pervert I guess. *laughs*_

_Crowley - I don't know if I'd say average.  If anything you could pass for spectacular._

_Sam - *laughs harder* Well I got started when I used to go to the clubs Cas would strip at.  My uh, my brother was bartending at one of them and we would often hang out towards the end of the night._

_Crowley - Oh you have a brother?_

_Castiel - Sam I think Crowley's a little interested…_

_Sam - I do, an older brother.  But uh, I guess I started getting a little jealous watching Cas count up his tips at the end of the night._

_Crowley - So it was the cash that drew you in?_

_Sam - Well, it didn’t take long to realize that stripping is not my thing!  Turns out you need a sense of rhythm for that.  But the interest had been sparked and when Cas mentioned that he was doing cam shows I thought what better way to make money?  After a while we started doing cam shows together.  The response was pretty awesome seeing as how we work so well together.  So it wasn't difficult for me to leave my day job._

_Crowley - I see._

_Castiel - Sam is amazing in front of the camera.  And behind it.  He’s done a bit of everything to be perfectly honest._

_Sam - I guess it’s because I don’t really see the job as a job anymore.  For me it’s a lifestyle.  I used to go to work and just count the minutes leading up to the end of my shift, milk every second I could out of my breaks.  But this, this is different.  There’s more to this than just the cash.  That’s why I like having a part in all the aspects.  I like the feeling of creating something that other people enjoy out of my perverted fantasies.  I do remember getting a little bit of uh, attitude, I guess you could say, when people would find out that I had never tried this or that before until I did it on camera._

_Crowley - They assumed you had no interest in what you were doing, just as long as the pay was good?_

_Sam - Yeah, and there’s nothing wrong with doing it for the cash, but porn is really a great way to try things you haven’t tried before.  Like say, suspension bondage.  I don’t exactly have the rigging needed to try that in my apartment *laughs* or just the fact that there’s a crew of people around you gives you a certain sense of safety.  They might spot something going wrong that you might not spot or even know is wrong because you’ve never done this before._

_Crowley - Do you feel a sense of personal connection with the work?  Like beyond simply having pride and enjoyment in what you do?_

_Sam - Oh yes._

_Crowley - I can relate to that.  It’s not just a job, it’s not just a hobby, it’s a part of you.  And some people say they would never make their hobby their job, but to me, it just feels right._

_Sam - Absolutely!  Like how could I not want to spend my days tying up hot guys and teasing and beating the shit out of them before I jerk them off?  *Castiel laughs* I mean, I can see why people would want to do that, but maybe I’m just a perv or have a hyperactive sex drive, but when I don’t get to do that regularly, I just…_

_Castiel - He gets pent up._

_Sam - I get pent up!_

_Castiel - And I get to reap the benefits of that pent up energy!_

_Crowley - *laughs* And here we observe the symbotic relationship between a Dom and sub.  I have to say I’ve seen your work and I agree with your fan base that there’s something different with your shoots.  Something more than just two hot guys fucking._

_Castiel - Well, as with all bdsm relationships, trust is key.  I’ve had my share of good and bad Doms.  There are Doms that I trust and will still work with, but working with Sam is probably the most fun I’ve had on camera.  He’s probably the one I trust the most._

_Crowley - And it really does show on camera._

XXX

Cas stopped for a moment before leaving the shower room.  He was cleaned out and cleaned up.  Pubes waxed except for a little triangle of dark hair above his cock.  Ready for anything his dom (boyfriend?) had in store for him.  Of course it was all talked about and planned out beforehand.  The pause was for him to calm his nerves.  Yes, it had been discussed, but the first time you’re putting plan to action can be a little nerve wracking.  He closed his eyes and reminded himself he wasn’t on some alien vessel, but that he was in the studio, in their shower room, skin still warm from the hot shower he had taken.  He knew that beyond these doors Sam was waiting for him.  And Crowley, Jerry, Rob, and Shawn.  A whole team that he had met or worked with before.  He took another deep breath and walked out of the tiled bathroom.

No one noticed his nakedness.  He often chose to walk out on set in nothing, his nudity never being something he was ashamed of.  Shawn and Rob were doing last minute checks on the camera and mic.  Sam and Crowley were discussing logistics it seemed, Crowley holding up a large wooden board and motioning with his other hand as he explained something.  Jerry was laying out the props and tools needed for the shoot.  Cas knew not all would be used, but it’s always good to have extra options on set.  Lube, cock rings, butt plugs, safety scissors, duct tape, and saran wrap.  The large industrial sized roll took Cas a little off guard.  For some reason he had been expecting the small rolls you see at the grocery store.  

“Cas!”  Jerry walked up, “Here, Sam and Crowley decided you should wear these.” He handed Cas a pair of black cotton briefs.  Cas took them, looking over at Sam.  Sam’s attention had been drawn from Crowley and Cas saw that familiar look in his eyes.  The one that came out with the camera and if it were biologically possible, would have Cas wetting his panties where he stood.  Instead he did what a good sub does and stepped into the underwear.  

“Alright Cas.  So we're thinking of starting this shoot with you two kissing.  Is there anything you have questions on that we haven’t talked about yet?  Any concerns?” Crowley approached him after returning the board to its resting place against the wall.  This was also Cas and Sam's first time filming with Crowley.  They had all met before at a sex party in Vancouver, where he had introduced himself by flogging Cas’ ass a shade of red that had Sam eating him out for half an hour that night.  Twitter handles and urls were exchanged shortly afterwards, then an invitation to be guests on his self run podcast, and here they were.  Cas shook his head.

“I'm ready, let's get started.”

Sam walked over to the table to inspect the equipment laid out.

“Where's the hitachi?”

Jerry had just walked back on set with the appliance.  Sam took it from him, plugging it into the extension cord and testing it momentarily.

“Alright everyone,” Crowley grabbed one of the handheld cameras, “Rob, you’re going to be staying there with the stationary camera, getting the opening and closing shots and everything else.  Shawn, I want you to be focusing on Cas.  Especially his face.  I’ll be using camera 3 to get closeups where I see them.  Jerry,” Crowley pointed at him, “Ready with the lube and towels and second pair of safety scissors.”  Cas watched with amusement at everyone getting into place.  Sam stepped up to him, arms folded across his chest.  He was wearing a simple black v neck.  Cas was surprised what a simple cotton shirt could do to him.  

“Ready for this?” Sam asked.  Cas nodded, the nervousness he had felt earlier a mere tingle under his skin now.

“Alright, ready...action!” Crowley called out.

Sam stepped even closer, arms unfolding to grip Cas’ waist and hold him against him.  He tilted his head down to press his lips against Cas’.  Cas let his eyes shut and responded to the kiss.  His balance shifted forward onto the balls of his feet, his arms coming up to wrap around Sam’s shoulders to steady himself.  In twin motions, Cas and Sam opened their mouths and let their tongues press forward against each other.  Sam had let his eyes shut as well, something the both of them liked to do at the beginning of a shoot to help center themselves.  When he opened them, he barely even noticed Crowley in his peripheral, camera lens focused on them.

“You sure you’re ready?” he asked the slightly shorter man.  Sam brought up a hand to wrap around the back of Cas’ neck.  Cas nodded, a smile breaking the seriousness.

“Yeah, I..”

“Tell me.”

“Just a little nervous.”  Sam nodded at Cas’ confession.

“What’s the safe word?”

“Red to stop, yellow to slow down.”

“Good.  You know you can use them and I’ll listen.  I always will,” Sam smiled back, pecking him on the lips.  

XXX

_Crowley - And it really does show on camera._

_Cas - And to go back to what Sam was saying about porn being a great way to try new things, I fully agree with that.  I’ve done things with him that if someone I was just hooking up with suggested I would have been safewording out of that so fast!  *Laughs*  I remember one of the first times I tried pet play.  I had been talking with someone online about it and we decided to meet and give it a try._

_Crowley - Really?  How long had you two been in contact?_

_Cas - Uhhh, I think we had been chatting online for a few months, maybe 6?  He would often post pictures of his subs in play and all dressed up.  I mentioned I had never done it, never really seen the appeal of it. But I am open minded and listened to him tell me about his experiences so I decided to give it a try.  In hindsight we probably should have discussed terms and limits a little more because I remember sitting there on the floor with a collar around my neck and my hands taped into paws and then he sits a bowl of oatmeal on the floor in front of me and I’m thinking ‘Cas you fucking idiot’.._

_Crowley - I have to ask was this before or after you met Sam?_

_Cas - It was after._

_Sam - After that we decided that any new activities would be either done together or discussed together._

_Cas - I will say though it was because of that experience that I got interested in the kink and then the kink community.  Before I had obviously done a fair amount of sex work on the stage and at that point I was moving into cam work.  But I think it was the hands being bound that made me want to try out bondage.  I just really liked the feeling of being uh, restrained._

_Crowley - I have heard from many people that like to submit say that it’s the act of giving up power and with that giving up any responsibilities or decision making for that time.  Within that circle, that agreement, that contract if you will, the bottom or the sub is giving that power to the dom._

_Cas - Yeah, I get that, I do.  For me it’s the idea that since I’m giving that power to Sam, or to whoever I’m playing with, I no longer feel like a person so much?  And I know without context how that must sound, but when I’m tied up I feel restrained and confined somehow and then I start to feel more secure.  Like I’m taken care of.  Going back to trust again, when I’m confined and unable to move it’s only with someone I completely and utterly trust (ie. Sam) and I can much easily give over or lend my agency to Sam and then I get into this mindset of like, I’ve transformed into this thing, this being with a couple of warm fuck holes and then that’s where most of my attention and awareness goes to._

_Sam - *muttered* Jesus Cas…_

_Crowley - I was just gonna say, Castiel to hear you describe that, I can’t imagine anyone would still have reservations to try bondage.  *Cas laughs*_

_Cas - What can I say?  I love talking about this stuff!_

_Crowley - Well speaking of confinement, have you and Sam ever tried mummification?_

_Sam and Cas - No, not that.  Not yet._

_Crowley - For the listeners, if they haven’t tried it or heard of mummification before, it’s a form of bondage where instead of using say ropes or handcuffs or scarves to restrain a person, the person is wrapped up much like an Egyptian mummy.  Most often using plastic wrap and tape, but I’ve also seen cloth wrappings done._

_Cas - I’ve heard of mummification, at least I think it would be considered a form of it.  It was like, this person was covered in a couple pieces of latex or something and the air was sucked out so it was tight to their body?_

_Crowley - Yes, uh a Vacbed I think they’re called, that could be considered a form of mummification but I’ve always seen that under the realm or umbrella of latex play._

_Cas - I just always thought of that scene from Fire in the Sky when I hear about latex sheets._

_Sam - Ohhh, the alien scene?  When he’s on that table?_

_Cas - Or even just before that when he woke up in that pod thing laying in nasty shit?  That was so nasty, I think it gave me nightmares!_

_Crowley - *laughing* Spoiler alert for those that haven’t seen a twenty some year old movie about alien abduction._

_Sam - Maybe that’s where the latex sheet thing came from, someone with a fear kink watched that movie and was like, we should fuck to that. *Laughs heard from everyone*_

_Cas - You’ll have to look for a willing partner somewhere else!  But mummification is a little different, is that what you’re saying Crowley?_

_Crowley - Yes, you’re still immobile, but wrapped up.  I think the key modification is that when you’re wrapped up in latex, the seal is holding you in place and it’s airtight, there is nothing getting to your skin unless that seal is broken and then you’re not restrained anymore.  But with mummification, you can cut out holes around certain body parts to make somethings accessible, but the mummy is still immobile._

_Cas - Ohhhhhh._

XXX

Cas took a deep breath.

“Too tight?”

“No.”

The wrapping process took time.  And careful attention.  Crowley was quick to put down his camera and give Sam a helping hand or a kind suggestion.  Even though it was their first time, Sam worked with the plastic wrap and tape like he was very familiar with the material.  Sam had done his homework, as had Cas.  They researched this for several days having watched many videos (instructional and recreational).  They had decided on leaving Cas’ head unwrapped.  Their plans allowed for a couple of  positions to work into, starting with standing and the next little more complex.  Thankfully, Cas’ interest in yoga paid off in his career.  Crowley had the set furnished with a bed which was not in the initial plan, but only if the scene took them there, and a large wooden board that Cas was to be attached to.  To make transferring Cas to the floor easier, Crowley had explained.  

The plastic wrapping had actually been very nice.  Sam had moved Cas’ arms down to his sides and despite that, he still felt as if he was being hugged.  Almost wrapped into a warm cocoon.  He could feel his body heat reflected back into him from the plastic.  When Sam started with the tape, Cas really started to feel a sense of restraint.  Whereas the plastic was warm and cozy, it was still slightly flexible.  The silver duct tape took away that small amount of movement all together.  He had noticed it when Sam was wrapping his hips.  The dom had been crouched in front of him as he wrapped Cas’ legs.  When he stood up to begin on his torso, Cas couldn’t help but notice the sheen of sweat on Sam’s neck, how a couple fine hairs had stuck to his temple.  Cas’ cock began to stir as he focused on the smooth tanned skin in front of him, but he was surprised at the sensation of being locked into a cock cage.  And apparently Sam had noticed.

“Getting excited?  Must be frustrating to have your cock taped down like this huh?” Sam looked up at Cas, a smile and laugh teasing the edges of his words as he continued working.  Cas looked down, cheeks burning with slight humiliation.

“Yes Sir.”  Sam smiled this time and kissed the corner of Cas’ mouth.

“Patience, you’re doing so good,” Sam said lowly.

“Cut, Sam, can you say that once more, louder this time?” Crowley spoke up, the attention of the dom and sub momentarily taken out of the scene.  Without missing a beat, and mostly not wanting to lose the energy they had going, they quickly went back into the scene.  Sam leaned over to kiss Cas again.

“Patience babe, you’re doing so good,” Sam repeated, embellishing the praise.  Cas moaned, leaning his head forward to chase Sam’s mouth.  Sam chuckled, smoothing a hand over Cas’ hip as he continued his work.  For a couple rounds, Sam walked around Cas, taping him to the wooden board pressed against his back.  Then for a couple moments, Sam caught Crowley’s eye before stepping in front of Cas and continuing.  Passing the role of tape behind Cas caused Sam to press himself against Cas’ body.  Almost sadly, Cas noticed how much the tape was muting his sense of touch.  He could only feel Sam’s heat through the sections of his chest that were still only covered in plastic wrap.  Cas noticed Crowley filming a close up of Sam’s torso against his and avoided looking at the camera as he panned up to their faces mere inches from each other as Sam worked.  He felt himself starting to retreat into his own head, a familiar feeling he often got in extreme bondage or suspension.  As he let himself sit there in that space, Sam finished up wrapping his torso.  Once done, he took a step back.

The silver tape was quite smooth for a beginner.  A few wrinkles here and there, but not bad at all.  The positioning accentuated just how broad Cas’ shoulders were.  He knew Cas could push out a good 50 push ups along side him no problem, but to see that strength and power contained in a silver body wrap had Sam reaching down to palm his cock.  Sam stepped out of the shoot, allowing Shawn to step forward and get a few shots of Cas.  Breathing as deeply as he could, Cas tested his movement.  All he was able to accomplish was moving his head from side to side.  He even tried squeezing his arms closer to his sides only to find very little room in which to accomplish that.

“Color Cas,” Sam checked in.

“Green Sir,” Cas immediately responded.  Sam stepped back up to him, hands running over every part.  While Cas couldn’t feel the heat of Sam’s skin, he was still aware of the pressure that Sam placed on parts of him.  When he squeezed his shoulders, gripped his hips.  Sam dropped to his knees in front of Cas, mouth breathing over his crotch though Cas couldn’t feel it.

“You look like a present Cas.  Maybe I should wrap you up in a pretty bow too,” He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to where he figured Cas’ cock was pressed against his thigh.  Judging by the whimper that brought out of Cas, he was right.

“Gonna let you stay like that for a bit,” Sam said, stepping once again out of the way of the camera.  This was intended to be a fade out/in sequence to show the passage of time, but in real time, they actually had a few minutes to kill.  Sam stepped back, eyes on Cas the entire time.

“In a few minutes he’s going to feel a little numb, like he’s sensory deprived, but not actually ‘cutting off circulation’ numb.  To kind of bring him back I would suggest kissing him, rubbing his neck and jaw, where the skin is still exposed.  Then grab the safety scissors and start releasing him,” Crowley spoke to Sam lowly, Sam nodding with the plan.

Cas was floating.  He was sure of it.  He had closed his eyes and let himself fully relax into the bondage.  If he hadn’t been standing, he was sure he would have fallen asleep.  But judging by how securely he was restrained, he doubted he would have moved at all if he actually did fall asleep.  Warm hands curled around his neck to hold onto him, fingers stretching up into his hair.  Cas hummed in response, his lips covered with a kiss, a kiss that brought him back down a bit more.  Despite the wrappings, his cock fought to fill with blood at the stimulation.

“Hey there.  I’m gonna lower you to the floor, alright?”  Cas nodded, eyelids still heavy.  The wooden board against his back tilted, his vision following the angle and soon he was looking up to the ceiling.  He blinked his eyes to see Sam walking around him.  He had removed his shirt and dangled a pair of scissors in his hand.  The lights of the set reflected off the metal.  Sam straddled Cas’ thighs and ran a hand over the slight mound in the tape where Cas’ cock was.  Under the tape and the plastic Cas could feel it had already started leaking on his thigh.

Or perhaps that was sweat.

With a bit of effort, Sam was able to pull up a free edge in the tape and slide the safety scissors underneath.  The cold metal pulled Cas out of his headspace a little more.  He lifted his head, looking down to see Sam carefully cutting the tape around his dick.  Once the tape was cut, he pulled on the plastic with his nails a bit to stretch it up.  A metallic snip was heard and Cas felt the dull side of the scissors closer to his body.  Sam pulled off the circle of tape and plastic and tossed it off to the side.

Finally he could feel Sam’s hand against his cock again.  He groaned, his head falling back onto the wooden board, the pressure and desire filling his cock.  He heard Sam chuckle a bit before he felt the damp underwear being pulled up and away from him.  Starting at one of the leg holes, Sam began snipping fabric.  Cas startled, suddenly very nervous to have a sharp instrument so close to his most prized appendage that was rapidly rising up from his groin.

“There we are,” Sam said, obviously pleased with what he had found.  “But I think you’re not quite ready for total freedom yet.”  Sam got up, walking over to the table and returning with a silicone cock ring.  Stretching it with his thumbs and forefingers, Sam slid it down to the base of Cas’ cock and behind his balls.  Cas whimpered as he felt the band snap snugly into place.  

“Don’t want you coming just yet, not like that would stop me though.”  Sam stood up once more, unbuckling his belt.  Cas watched wide eyed as Sam undid his jeans and pushed them down to the floor, stepping out of them.  He had gone commando for this shoot, and just like Cas, freshly waxed.  Cas fought back a smile as he thought about how they had planned this day.  Swiftly, Sam swung a leg over Cas and kneeled down over him.  If he could, Cas would be reaching up to grab Sam’s hips and pull his perfect ass down onto his face.  Instead, he had to settle for watching Sam lower himself over his chest, his back and ass glistening in the bright lights.    As Sam got into position, the blue plug that had been nestled between his cheeks from the beginning of the shoot seemed to taunt Cas.  Sam reached back, fingers gripping the slickened base and pulled, his rim shiny with lube stretched wide as the widest part of the plug was slowly pulled out.  Groaning around a curse, Sam dropped his head and panted as he felt the toy slip out of him.  Reaching back behind him, Sam grabbed a hold of Cas’ hair and pulled his head up.

“Eat my ass like a good little boy,” he all but panted.  Cas eagerly surged up, tongue lashing out against the loosened ring of muscle.  Normally he would take his time licking and massaging his ass, but with the plug doing most of that work for him, Cas drove his tongue as far into Sam’s ass as he could.  Shaking his head back and forth, he worked himself as close to Sam as he could, hoping Sam got the message to push back onto his face.  With spit and lube was smeared all over his mouth and jaw he knew there were two cameras focused on him at that moment.  That fact all but urged him on further.  Groaning into the flesh, Cas let his eyes shut as he lapped and sucked.

“Fuck so good!” Sam nearly shouted.  He leaned down, unable to ignore the red cock in front of him that seemed so out of place against the silver tape.  His hair fell down over his face as he swallowed down Cas’ cock in one try.  Castiel gasped, head falling back as he finally got some much wanted attention on his dick.  Instinct, compulsion, whatever it was made him want to drive his hips up which was obviously a fruitless effort.  Cas whined, lifting his head again, tongue chasing after the shiny fluttering hole in front of him.  Sam met him halfway, pushing his ass back into Cas’ face.  Cas saw him lift up, straightening up on top of his face.  Sam rolled his hips over his sub’s face.  Leaning slightly back, he stroked his cock up and down a couple times before reaching lower to massage his balls.  The skin prickled with the gentle touch he gave himself at first.  A camera came in for a close up and Sam lifted his sac a little, showing them Cas’ tongue working fervently against his hole.  

“You’re doing so fucking good,” Sam lifted off of him, inching his way down Cas’ body on his knees.  He stopped as he lined Cas’ dripping cock up to his hole.  Cas craned his neck up, wanting desperately to see.  Sam’s hole stretched smoothly over his him, taking his cockhead inside with little resistance.  He slid down further, spit and lube glistening where they were joined.  Sam’s ass met Cas’ hips and he stilled there.  He circled his hips, letting Cas stretch and press into him, reacquainting himself with all the lovely sensations that came with bottoming.  It was nothing he was opposed to of course, just not something that happened often in D/s scenes as a Dom.  Sam threw his head back and moaned.  Sure he might have been playing it up for the camera slightly but it was never an act.

“Fuck,” he said, catching himself before following it up with Cas’ name.  “Such a good fuck toy.  I think you’re gonna be perfect,” he increased his speed, bouncing up and down on Cas’ cock, taking all the pleasure he could.  Because what else does one do with a fuck toy?

“Mm, Sir I’m close!” Cas warned, voice tight with the effort he was taking to stop his orgasm.  Sam stopped, lifting off of the cock and stepped away, allowing the camera men to get a few seconds of a panting wrapped up sub with a twitching cock.

XXX

_Cas - Ohhhhhh._

_Sam - So you have experience in mummification?_

_Crowley - I do, I don’t know if I would consider it a fetish of mine, but when I was taking clients I have had a few ask me to wrap them up.  Sometimes the intention wasn’t even a sexual one.  Sometimes they just wanted that time to get alone with their mind and block out as much outside stimulation as possible.  I have a friend in New York that does specialize in the practice.  She’s done simple wrapping with saran wrap or vet tape all the way up to $5000, 100% leather sleep sacks complete with breathing tubes and catheters, yes like any fetish you do have a wide array of ways to practice it._

_Sam - I suppose there is an aesthetic appeal to that as well._

_Crowley - Oh yes.  I don’t know if you’ve seen in stores now you can get duct tape in a variety of colors and patterns.  I did a photoshoot once around the holidays where I wrapped up this skinny guy in alternating stripes of red and clear saran wrap so he looked like a candy cane.  *Laughs*  Even put a bow on his head, he loved it._

_Cas - Wait!  I think I’ve seen that, that was uhhh, Samandriel right?_

_Crowley - Yes!  You know him?_

_Sam - Yeah!  I think, didn’t we do our first on camera threesome with him?_

_Cas - Uh huh!  He’s great._

_Sam - So great._

_Crowley - My what a kinky little family we have. *Laughs*  And like bondage there is the artistic side of not only using colored materials, but you can also play around with positioning the wrappee in a variety of positions.  Most common is just standing up, arms crossed over their chest or on their knees which is a perfect position for face fucking. *Pauses*  Turns them into a nice warm fuck hole if you will Castiel.  *Chuckles*  Oh and now he’s blushing._

_Sam - He’s so cute when he blushes._

XXX

Cutting away the wrapping did not cause Cas to immediately come out of his space.  Once his limbs were free, he still found it difficult to move them.  Sam knelt beside him, hands running up and down his limbs, checking for any signs of injury.  He had worked up quite a sweat under all that plastic and tape but Sam couldn’t deny he looked good like that.

“Cas, have some water,” he gently nudged his head up off his lap a little, bringing Cas closer to the straw that Jerry offered.  

“You did good Cas, how are you feeling?”  Crowley sat his camera down, crouching beside him and Sam.

“I’m good,” Cas said a bit softly.

“Yeah?  Dizzy at all?  Feeling cold, feeling feverish?  Anything that doesn’t seem right?” Crowley prodded.  Cas took an inventory, his head felt fine.  No dizziness.  A bit cloudy or foggy, but that often happens to him when he’s doing intense bondage.  He could move his hands, feet, fingers, and toes.  His erection had gone down and Sam had removed the cock ring very soon after that had happened.

“Do you want to continue with the next part?  On the bed?” Sam asked, his hand smoothing over Cas’ hair.

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

This time Crowley assisted with the wrapping that was done off camera.  Once he was trussed up, Crowley took his time with filming Cas simply getting used to the Happy Baby yoga pose that he often found himself in.  The position was a comfortable one, not unlike other bondage scenes he’d done.  Thighs against his torso, arms wrapped to his calves.  This position proved to be a little more difficult to wrap him into, as not all sides of him were accessible like they had been in the first position.  Once again he was treated to the view of a sweaty Sam Winchester working so closely to him.  Also once again, his head was uncovered.  Perhaps sometime in the future he could see himself being fully encased, but until then, he was fine with where he was.  And where he was was on a bed, covered in plastic wrap except for his head, ass, cock, and balls.  Sam had wiped himself down a bit with a towel, still naked, this time his cock was wearing the cock ring.  He stepped up to the side of the bed where Cas’ head rested.  Crowley had handed him a camera to get a point of view shot from Sam.  Getting himself in place, he smiled as he looked down into the viewfinder.  His cock stood out long and hard from him and just beyond that, was Cas’ wide blue eyes staring up at it.  His mouth was parted, nearly gagging for it to be put in his mouth.  Sam slid a hand down behind Cas’ neck, lifting slightly to force his head to drop further towards the floor.  Cas’ neck strained with the stretch and goosebumps rose up on his shoulders as Sam trailed a fingertip along the line of his neck.  Sam stepped forward, lining up this cock with Cas’ throat in the view of the camera.

“Think I get get my dick in your throat?” Sam asked rhetorically.  Of course he knew he could.  Cas nodded, mouth opening instantly.  

“Yeah, I think I could,” he said, handing off the camera to Crowley.  He drew his hips back to line up his cock with the mouth that waited so patiently for him.  Slowly, Sam began pushing into him, passing his lips, tongue, and pressed into his throat.  He felt Cas’ throat begin to constrict against him, so he pulled back.  Holding his cock at the base he pulled out just enough to run the tip along Cas’ lips.  His tongue darted out to trace the mushroom head of his cock and that was all the invitation Sam needed to try again.  His cock slipped past those lips inch after inch until he felt Cas breath deeply out of his nose, the air tickling his balls as the skin prickled against the current.  Pressing in again, he made his way beyond the back of Cas’ mouth and into his throat.  Feeling his lips press against the base of his cock drew out a low moan from Sam.

“Dammit,” he breathed, eyes rolling as he pulled out a few inches and then pushed back in.  Saliva was already dripping out of the corners of Cas’ mouth which all but slickened the way for Sam to fuck into his mouth faster.  He pulled out earlier than he wanted to, but it was safer this way.  Cas’ options for safewording in that position were limited.  He gasped as Sam’s cock left his mouth, turning his head to the side a little to cough.  

“That’s one great hole, but I bet this one is tighter,” Sam said, rounding the bed to the other side.  Wrapping an arm around each of Cas’ plastic wrapped arm/calf extremity, he pulled Cas a little closer to the end of the bed, his neck now nicely supported.  Sam landed a firm spank on Cas’ left ass cheek before he spread them to expose his hole.  Holding out a hand for some lube, he ran the thumb of this other hand over the wrinkled bud in front of him.

“Damn I was right.  I’ll have to loosen that up a little before it’s ready for my cock,” Cas huffed, eyes sliding shut as he felt Sam’s lubed fingers circle over his rim.  One finger pressed in slowly, moving slightly once it was fully seated.  He moaned at the intrusion, loving the stretch but willing his muscles to relax to allow for more.

“Good little fuck toy,” Sam said as he pushed in a second finger.  Working his fingers in and out, Sam loosened Cas up enough to press three fingers into him before deciding he was ready.  He held his hand out for some more lube to slick up his cock, stroking it as he lined himself up with Cas’ hole.  He pressed in and Cas couldn’t stop the vocal response that followed.  Sam thrusted in and out, Cas’ body opening up to him more with each thrust of his hips against the bound ass before him.  

“Fuck you feel so good, gotta treat my toys nicely right?” he gave Castiel another rhetorical question as he reached over for the hitachi.  Flicking it on, he laid it against Cas’ balls.  Despite the wrappings, Cas found himself able to jump from the sensation.  Strong vibrations reverberated into his balls and deeper still.  

“Oh fuck!” he yelped as Sam moved the vibrator up his shaft, lightly stroking his cockhead.  Drops of precome were streaming down the sides of this shaft by now, trickling down over his balls.  Somehow Sam was able to keep up his thrusting into Cas’ ass.

“Does that feel good?”  Cas nodded at the question, his hole spasming around Sam.  

“Fuck you don’t even have to say anything.  I can tell you like it by how you squeeze my dick.  Fuck,” he panted, thrusting faster and faster.  

“I’m close,” he warned again.  But this time Sam didn’t let up.  This time Sam kept thrusting, pressing the vibrator firmly against his taint.  Crowley stepped closer, zooming in on where Sam was pounding into Cas while Shawn caught Cas thrashing his head.  He needed whatever movement he could get to handle the pleasure rolling through his body.

“You gonna cum for me?  Gonna cum for me like a good fuck toy?” Sam taunted him.

“Yes, fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Cas shouted.  Instantly, Sam pulled out.  He lifted the hitachi off of Cas and retreated.  Cas choked out a wail of frustration.  His cock still dripping precome jerked a couple more times before streams of white dribbled out of his slit.  Cas moaned, nearly crying from the ruined orgasm.  Shawn zoomed in on the distress in Cas’ face.  This was all a part of what Cas wanted though.  While he missed out on the feeling of an orgasm, he still felt the pressure leave his balls as the edge was taken off of them with the small release.  A reminder that he was to be used for someone else's orgasm.

Sam walked around back to the other side of the bed.

“Good boy,” he patted Cas’ cheek.  Gently rolling Cas over onto his side, he pulled him back a little closer to the edge of the bed.  Cas opened his mouth, accepting Sam’s cock back into it.  He worked his tongue along the underside as it thrust in and out.  Sam’s thrusts began to stagger, getting shallower until he pulled out and jerked himself to completion, cuming in thick white ropes across Cas’ face.  Shawn zoomed in to catch the closing money shot.

XXX

“Alright boys, so how did it go?” Crowley asked after switching the camera on.  Sam and Cas sat on the bed, both wrapped up in a pair of robes.

“It went great!” Cas responded, eyes bright with enthusiasm.

“Did you enjoy yourselves?”

“Absolutely.  I could see myself doing that again,” Sam nodded, smiling as Cas leaned into him.

“Castiel what do you think was the hardest part?”

“The hardest?  Ummm, for me I guess would have to be the feeling of being closed off from external stimulation?” Cas frowned slightly as he thought through his answer.  “I mean, I get that is the whole point of mummification, but I really enjoyed the intensity of the bondage more than anything.  So I was willing to compromise that for the bondage.  Yeah.”

“Yeah, it is a very extreme form of bondage, something that requires a great deal of trust.  And it’s not easy!” Sam laughed, “I mean, wrapping a person can be tough work, not unlike most shibari, but like shibari there’s almost an artform to it.  I can see how Doms can get into it.”

“So just so the viewers know, this was actually your first time trying mummification, correct?  Not only for the camera.”

“Yes it was, thank you for your guidance Crowley!” Sam smiled.  Crowley smiled.

“Well it was a pleasure filming you two.  Would you ever come back and visit us again?”

“Absolutely, yes,” Both of them responded, Sam resting an arm around Cas and giving him a squeeze before planting a kiss on his cheek.

XXX

_Sam - He’s so cute when he blushes._

_Crowley - You two should come over to my studio sometime.  Maybe try a hand at wrapping up Castiel._

_Cas - Maybe we should Sam._

_Sam - I'm game.  I’m sure Crowley would be a great mentor for that._


End file.
